cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Summit
'''Dragon Summit '''is the birthplace of Hugo and his siblings and the home of all the dragons in Wolfwood Forest. For centuries, the mountain was ruled by the Ancient Dragon and his wife, Willow until they escaped Wolfwood Forest when it was attacked by an army of death spirits. Background Dragon Summit was named after all of the dragons that resides on the mountains. The Ancient Dragon, Crimson rules Dragon Summit alongside his wife, Willow and two sons, Robert and Wolfsbert who were the destined kings of the mountains. By adulthood, Robert married the nymph, Giselle and they became the new rulers of Dragon Summit with Dwayne, Charles, Sierra and Hugo as the future rulers of the summit with Dwayne being the first to rule as king. Unfortunately, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest ended up dead and the evil werewolf leader, Wolfgang was crowned king and formed a law that keeps magical creatures out of the kingdom or they will be killed. Giselle feared that her children could be in possible danger, so he decided that they should leave the forest and live in Portland as mortals. Life atop Dragon Summit resumed peacefully with the Ancient Dragon resuming his role as king of the summit but was devastated when his son and daughter-in-law were reported dead at the hands of a fiery explosion in Wooten Industries. The dragons all mourn the deaths of their former king and queen and the supposed deaths of their children. Appearances The Nature Dragon Dragon Summit is seen from a distance when Hugo entered the forest and began to explore the kingdom. Later in the film, when Hugo gets separated from Plumette and the others, Marty and the gang rescues him and guides him to Dragon Summit where he reunites with his grandfather, Crimson who tells him the truth to Wolfgang's rise to power. Now knowing the truth, Hugo, Marty and the others head off to rescue Plumette and the others from Night Valley. Shortly after rescuing them and announcing the truth to the entire kingdom, Wolfgang comes back to kill Hugo as revenge for destroying his legacy. While battling Hugo in the castle, a fire is started by a torch and is burnt to the ground when Wolfgang is destroyed. The death spirits attack the kingdom as revenge for destroying their master, forcing the Woodlanders to evacuate to another forest. The fairies opens a dimensional portal at the top of Dragon Summit with Hugo created a ruby staircase leading to the portal. With Wolfgang finally gone, the spirits of the past rulers and Woodlanders return to Wolfwood Forest and residing in the restore homes while Robert and Giselle reside in the Spiritual Castle, watching over the spirits of the Woodlanders alongside Blacktail and his family. The Nature Dragon 2 In Hugo's nightmare, he dreams of the Woodlanders escaping to Dragon's Zest by running through the portal atop Dragon's Zest but is interfered and the Woodlanders all fall to their death, scaring Hugo to the point where he has to wake up. The Nature Dragon: The Series In the art room in the Diamond Castle, one of the paintings is Dragon Summit, the place where he was born. Category:The Black Lion locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Mountains Category:Homes